Mixels Thriller
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Summary: It's almost Halloween and Flurr decides to go goth before midnight. Gobba wants his night with Flurr to be a musical with the famous song, Thriller and what happens when ghostly Cragsters and zombified Mixels get involved?


I know it's close to Halloween (and that my Birthday is tomorrow), but I'm working on my Mixels version of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

* * *

 **Summary: It's almost Halloween and Flurr decides to go goth before midnight. Gobba wants his night with Flurr to be a musical with the famous song, Thriller and what happens when ghostly Cragsters and zombified Mixels get involved?**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by David P. Smith and John Fang and belongs to LEGO and Cartoon Network.**

 **Thriller is created Michael Jackson and Vincent Price and owned by Michael Jackson.**

 **The gothic concept of Flurr, the zombie concept of the Mixels and the ghost concept of the Cragsters, Slasher (Krader's older brother), the ghost form of Major Nixel and story are my idea.**

* * *

[Background music: Foyer Music - The Haunted Mansion]

It was nighttime in Mixel Cemetery as Mixel Moon glows bright in the dark black sky and we walk pass the tombstones and hear an ominous voice out of nowhere.

Evil voice (off-screen): _"Darkness falls across the land_

 _The midnight hour is close at hand_

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_

 _To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood_

 _And whosoever shall be found_

 _Without the soul for getting down_

 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_

 _The demons squeal in sheer delight_

 _It's you they spy, so plump, so right_

 _For although the groove is hard to beat_

 _It's still you stand with frozen feet_

 _You try to run, you try to scream_

 _But no more sun you'll ever see_

 _For evil reached from the crypt_

 _To crush you in it's icy grip_

 _The foulest stench is in the air_

 _The funk of forty thousand years_

 _And grizzy ghouls from every tomb_

 _Are closing in to seal your doom_

 _And though you fight to stay alive_

 _Your body starts to shiver_

 _For no mere mortal can resist_

 _The evil of the thriller"_

[SFX: Thunder]

As the gates of Mixel Cemetery opened, the "Mixels" logo appeared in the color, blood red as a word with red letters in gothic font appeared underneath the logo, spelling "Thriller".

 _ **Mixels Thriller**_

* * *

[No music]

[SFX: Chainsaw]

Meanwhile, in the Farmlands, a Fang Gang Mixel was carving totems and Jack-o-lanterns with his teeth while going "Agahagahgagah!". He is mostly brown in appearance. He has a rounded head with two small eyes that are close together. He has two prominent dark brown lips with large rows of fangs. On top of his head are two dark brown cat-like ears. His body is rectangular. He has long light grey arms with darker grey hands and two dark brown fingers on each hand. He has two very short brown legs with long dark brown feet with lighter brown bottoms. He has a long whip-like tongue inside his mouth; he's Gobba, a second-in-command member of the Fang Gang.

Gobba: "Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I love Halloween, the time for pumpkins, costumes, scary things and candy! Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I love Halloween candy so much, I wanna eat it all!" (licks his lips excitedly and goes over to a huge pumpkin) "Now I'm gonna carve this baby! Ha-hahah-hah!" (feels something behind him) "Huh?"

[Background music: Psycho The Murder (Shower Scene Theme) - Bernard Herrmann]

By the time Gobba turned around, a silhouetted figure of a Mixel with a hockey mask, a dark grey trenchcoat and a chainsaw was standing right behind him, making him scream in terror as the masked figure turned on his chainsaw.

[SFX: Chainsaw]

Gobba kept screaming and began to kneel down as figure raised his chainsaw. Cut to the chainsaw in the figure's hands.

Gobba (off-screen): "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

[SFX: Knife Slash, Cartoon Splat, Wilhelm Scream]

Then the chainsaw fell as pumpkin guts splattered in the air. Cut to Gobba being stained all over him by splattered pumpkin guts as the figure began to cut the pumpkin with his chainsaw.

[SFX: Chainsaw, Gut Wrenching Scream and Fall Into Distance, Insane Tantrum Scream]

Gobba: (screaming) "NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING THE PUMPKIN! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO! I'M SUPPOSED TO CARVE IT WITH MY TEETH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CARVE A JACK-O-LANTERN WITHOUT A GIANT PUMPKIN! OH, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHYYYYYYYYYY?! NOOOOOOOOO!"

As the pumpkin guts stained Gobba, the figure managed to get the pumpkin seeds out of the pumpkin and carve a scary face on it as his work was done.

Gobba: "Why would you do this to me?!"

The figure turned towards Gobba and took off his mask and coat as he revealed himself to be...

[Background music: Shiawase - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai OST]

A Frosticon Mixel who is mostly light blue in color. His face is dark blue with a light blue stripe towards the center. An eye with each ice blue Higurashi-like pupil rests on each side of it. His nostrils are light blue and very prominent. When he opens his mouth, he has two wide-space bucked teeth that point downwards. He has a light grey neck with a spiked collar on it that connects to a football-shaped body that is light blue on the back and dark blue on his belly. He also wears a black sleeveless vest, a white tank-top and a black-and-white cubit pendant On his back are two bat-like wings that were his arms with a black spiky wristband on each side. He has short but bowed grey legs with black and white stockings and black boots revealing his black feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a long grey tail with a light blue tip and two light blue spikes on it. His eyelids are black; he's Flurr, the leader of the Frosticons and right now, he's going goth until midnight.

Flurr: (holds the chainsaw) "Hey, Gobba."

Gobba: "Flurr, that was you behind the mask?"

Flurr: (puts down the chainsaw) "Of course. Who'd you expect? A mysterious Mixel with a chainsaw?"

Gobba: "I don't know. Hey, since when did you get a chainsaw? And why did you massacre my pumpkin?"

Flurr: "I just got it yesterday. Also, it's Halloween and I'd you need help carving the pumpkin."

Gobba: "Why didn't you use your ice breath?"

Flurr: "My ice breath doesn't carve pumpkins, remember? This is a bigger misunderstanding than when you and the Fang Gang made me watch Battle For Dream Island on my own laptop.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

[No music]

At the Frozen Volcanoes...

Flurr (off-screen): "AW SCHNIXEL! IT'S ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIC! GET THAT CRUDDY SHOW AWAY FROM ME, YOU MURP MONKEYS!"

[SFX: Scream 2: Woman Close Perspective, Horror Movie Style Female Scream, Wilhelm Scream]

This made Gobba, Jawg (the Fang Gang leader) and Chomly run out the door, screaming. Jawg is mostly brown in color. He has prominent lips filled with long fangs. Two eyes rest on top of his head near a rectangular shape. His tongue is prominent and red. He has a rounded rectangular body with a darker brown section on top and rectangular shape on the sides. He has four grey legs with dark brown feet. A long dark grey tail with a brown tip is on his rear.

Chomly is mostly brown in color. His body also acts as his face and is rectangular in shape. He has a forehead extension piece that houses two large eyes that are pressed together. He has a prominent lighter brown jawline. His bottom teeth contain two large exterior fangs and two small interior ones that point upwards. His upper jaw has two spaced buck teeth, the left buck tooth replaced by a golden one. He has a black mohawk on the top of his head, with pointed black ear-like extensions on the sides. A black stripe is in the center of his body. He has long brown hands with black claw-like fingers. He has short grey legs with long brown feet that have two darker brown toes on them.

Cut to Flurr, who wasn't in his goth attire, who is disgusted by BFDI.

Flurr: "Stupid object shows. All Object Shows have gone down hill. I hate this show."

* * *

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

[Background music: Shiawase - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai OST ~ continue]

Gobba: "I didn't realize that you were upset. I promise it won't happen again. Honest. It's Halloween, silly."

Flurr: "Well a show about talking objects is not what I wanna see. I'm gonna talk to Slasher."

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops]

Gobba: (spooked) "Slasher?"

[Background music: Toccata and Fugue in D Minor - Johann Sebastian Bach]

[SFX: Scream 7: Three Screams, Exterior Close Perspective]

Suddenly, the background turns black with flames in the scene as an image of Slasher appears, laughing maniacally. He is a Cragster who is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye with a yellow pupil on each side. He wears a red short-sleeved jacked, a white shirt, blue jeans, a necklace that has two dog tags and glasses with square lenses. He has a dark grey tapering body, that houses two small black legs. His feet are black and wide at the ends, with gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is small and grey, which tapers out into a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has sharp teeth behind a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. The image of Slasher disappeared as the background changed back to normal.

Gobba: "Flurr, you're not serious, are you? He's the Cragster King of Halloween and the master of all fears! You don't really wanna talk to him, do you? I know what you really wanna see. How about mummies? Or a mixel-eating plant? At least a ghost or a zombie or-"

[No music]

Flurr: "You know, Gobba, I really appreciate it and I'm so flattered, but I'm pretty sure I'm not kidding. Tomorrow is Slasher's Birthday and I need to find him a Halloween present since it's only two days until Halloween. I'm going to get him ice cream and a Birthday cake from the Food Plains. Vanilla is both of Slasher's favorite ice cream and cake." (flies off)

Gobba: (excited) "You're going to Muncho Land?!" (licks his lips excitingly) "Let me come with you!" (follows Flurr) "I can sing a song on the way there."

[Song: Thriller - Michael Jackson; performed by Gobba]

The Frosticon and the Fang Gangster are leaving the Farmlands and walking around Mixel Park as Flurr looked around in curiosity and Gobba listened happily to the song as he started to sing.

Gobba: **_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurkin' in the dark_**

Flurr: (stares at Gobba) "What are you doing?"

Gobba laughs.

 _ **Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

Gobba points at Mixel Moon and then puts his hand on his chest.

Flurr: "Are you alright?"

 ** _You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_**

Gobba puts his hands around his mouth and ran behind Flurr.

Flurr: (looks around) "Gobba?"

Gobba: "Ha-hahah-hah! I got rhythm."

Flurr turned to see Gobba behind him, staring at him eye to eye.

 _ **You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes**_

 _ **You're paralyzed**_

Flurr: "What do you mean you got rhythm?"

Gobba smiled.

[SFX: Punch, Door Slam]

 _ **You hear the door slam, and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

On "slam", Gobba punched his fists together, making a door slam sound.

Gobba: "Pretty amazing, huh?"

 _ **You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

Gobba ran behind Flurr and touched his shoulder, making Flurr gasped.

 _ **You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination**_

Gobba covers Flurr's eyes until Flurr manages to get Gobba off of him.

Flurr: (shocked) "Gobba, what is wrong with you?"

 _ **Girl, but all the while, you hear a creature creepin' up behind**_

 _ **You're outta time**_

Gobba puts his hand around Flurr's shoulder.

Flurr: "Okay?"

 _ **They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**_

[SFX: Scream 2: Close Perspective]

Flurr jumped as he heard the scream and shutters.

 ** _They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial_**

Gobba ran behind Flurr and manages to stay invisible from the Frosticon leader as Flurr looked around.

 _ **Now is the time, for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**_

Flurr stood on the ground and looked around with Gobba behind him.

 _ **All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen**_

 _ **I'll make you see**_

Flurr looked behind him, but Gobba ran to the other direction. During this, the two went passed Mixel Cemetery. When Flurr turned around, Gobba was in front of him.

Gobba: "Boo!"

Flurr screamed and became disappointed at Gobba for scaring him.

Flurr: (glaring) "Gobba!"

Gobba laughs and continues to sing.

 ** _I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

Flurr: "Shut up, Gobba. You know how I feel about spontaneous musical outbursts."

Gobba: "Relax, it's pretty fun once you get used to it. Listen!"

Then Gobba started to do the Michael Jackson Thriller dance.

 ** _'Cause it's a thriller, thriller night_**

 ** _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_**

 ** _You know it's thriller, thriller night_**

 ** _You're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller tonight_**

 ** _Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade_**

 ** _There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_**

Flurr: (sweatdrops) "Okay, that's enough, Gobba."

 ** _This is the end of your life_**

Flurr: "Gobba..."

 ** _I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

 ** _Thriller, ooh_**

 ** _I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

 ** _Middle of the night_**

 ** _I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

 ** _Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight_**

 ** _Middle of the night, babe_**

 ** _Thriller night!_**

As the two left Mixel Cemetery, Gobba kept singing as Flurr was still creeped out.

Flurr: "Gobba, maybe you should stop by the time we get here. This place and your version of a Michael Jackson song both give me the creeps."

Gobba: "We're here."

[Song pauses/no music]

The two arrived at the Food Plains find find a cake for Slasher's Birthday. The Munchos weren't here, however they found tubs of vanilla ice cream and 12 layers of blank yellow cake from biggest to smallest.

Flurr: "I'll take care of the ice cream and cake, you go find the Munchos."

Gobba: "Okay. Can I have some ice cream?"

Flurr: "No, you can't have any ice cream yet!"

Gobba: (disappointed) "Okay."

* * *

[Background music: Munchos Land - Mixels Rush Soundtrack]

Gobba goes off to find the Munchos. He had searched far and wide for the Munchos. He checked in the cakes, the pizzas, the mixmellows, the hamburgers, the cupcakes, the donuts, the lollipops, ect. Then, he saw Jawg and Chomly with three figures. The first one is mostly purple in color. They have long purple arms with black tips. Their legs are short, grey, and bowed. They connect to small feet with a single toe on each. They often have various colored ball-shaped candies with them; he's Vaka-Waka, leader of the Munchos and two Mixels in one.

Vaka has a large lower jaw with a smaller and rounded upper one, which has two bucked teeth that point downwards. Vaka has a single eye with a disembodied thick purple eyebrow. Waka acts as Vaka's body and is a semicircle in shape. Waka has two eyes and a large mouth with a long underbite. He has eight yellowed teeth in his mouth; three on top and five on the bottom, the outer bottom ones being larger.

The second figure is mostly purple in color. He has a rounded head with large cheeks. He has four fangs; two on each jaw. He has two small eyes that are close together with two cat-like ears on top of his head. He has a rounded black bottom jaw. His neck is long and black and attaches to an iron-like body with a darker purple belly jutting out of it. His arms are long and connect to grey pincer hands. He has short and bowed grey legs that connect to angular feet with a long white toe on each. He often has various ball-shaped candies in his mouth; he's Snax, a member of the Munchos.

The third figure is mostly lavender in color. He has a garbage can-shaped mouth with a black top lip and eyes settled on top and crystal-like bumps in the middle. He has six teeth on the top, and two on the bottom. His body is short and squat, with a grey bottom. His legs are short with lavender feet with a single purple toe on each. He has four long purple arms with grey pincer hands. He often carries many varieties of food with him; he's Berp, another member of the Munchos.

Gobba: "Hey, guys."

[No music]

The five didn't respond.

Gobba: (puzzled) "Guys?"

[Background music: Dramatic Chipmunk]

Just then, the five turned towards Gobba as they have dirty greenish skin, sky blue eyes with light yellow in the whites, black circles around the eyes with blackish eyelids, light yellow partly decaying teeth and stitches and bandages all over their bodies. Jawg's tail was all twisted and jagged, Chomly's gold tooth has a hole in it and he has two golden bolts on his head, Vaka's bucked teeth are cracked and he has black ink-like goo running down from his eye, Waka's tongue is sticking out, his right eye is blank and he has expired candy in his mouth, Snax's left eye is missing, his cheeks have scars and he has expired candy in his mouth and Berp has a huge stitch around his stomach.

* * *

[Background music: Traverse Town - Kingdom Hearts OST]

Meanwhile, Flurr was putting the finishing touches on the Birthday cake for Slasher. The layers were stacked on and had icing in 4 different colors in a pattern for 3 of each; dark red, orange, black and white. The dark red layers have red frosting, strawberry gelatin cubes, strawberry yogurt (which is now red with red food coloring) and strawberry flavored licorice and red strawberry yogurt as filling to make it look like blood. The orange layers have green frosting, chocolate syrup, chocolate bars for tombstones, chocolate chips and mixmellows (which are now orange with red and yellow food colorings) and chocolate pudding as filling. The black layers have orange frosting, regular apple slices that are peeled off with peanut butter on them, chocolate peanut butter cups, orange, yellow and brown chocolate peanut butter candy dots and cinnamon pretzels and peanut butter as filling. The white layers have vanilla frosting, mixmellows, whipped cream and a scoop of vanilla ice cream with whipped cream on top of the top white layer and vanilla cream as filling. Flurr had put candles (regular candles and Halloween-based candles) on the cake and wrote "Happy Birthday, Slasher" with a red icing pen on the bottom dark red layer.

Flurr: "Okay. The layers in red look like they're all bloody, the orange layers look like little cemeteries with pumpkins, the black layers are pumpkin themed and the layers in white looked pretty ghostly to me. I'm sure Slasher will like it. And now that I'm done, I better go tell Gobba."

Then, Flurr picks up the cake and puts it in a wagon along with the tubs of vanilla ice cream and cans of whipped cream and covers the cake in a huge box. He takes the wagon with him and looks for Gobba. He looked everywhere for Gobba.

[No music]

Flurr: "Gobba, where are you?"

There was no respond. Flurr sighed, thinking that Gobba had gone home, so he left the Food Plains and head to the Frozen Volcanoes to put his cake and ice creams in the icy storage unit to keep it cool. Flurr then sees five familiar-shaped silhouettes under a popsicle tree.

Flurr: "Huh?"

[Background music: Hayashi - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Flurr flew towards the shadows and took a closer look and gasped when he saw that it was his brothers, Slumbo and Lunk, and his cousins, Krog, Snoof and Chilbo, however, they have dirty greenish skin, sky blue eyes with light yellow in the whites, black circles around the eyes with blackish eyelids, light yellow partly decaying teeth and stitches and bandages all over their bodies as if they looked like zombies.

Slumbo is mostly light blue. His body, which also acts as his face, is a tapered down shape, with half-open eyes resting on top. There is a black stripe on the very top of his body, on which rests a light blue ice crystal. He has three upward-pointing teeth. He has a darker blue fin-like extension on his back. His arms are dark blue and long, with black markings on the tops and bottoms. His hands are made of mitten-like jagged ice crystals. His legs are grey and short, with darker blue short feet with two light blue toes on each. He has dark blue eyelids. The crystals on his head and claws has cracks on it, his claws are sharp like knives, his left eye is dark red with the whitness of his eye red and there is a huge scar on the left side of his face from where his eye is.

Lunk is mostly blue in color. His head is somewhat of a quarter-circle shape. A slightly sleepy-looking eye is on each side of it. There is a grey stripe in the middle of it, with a lighter blue skull cap. He has noticeable nostrils that often have icicles coming out of them. He has two large and misshapen bucked teeth that point downwards. He has a long grey neck with four spines on them: the two interior ones are aqua, the exterior ones are light blue. His body is short and slightly iron-shaped with a lighter blue chunk on the front of it. His arms are short and slightly widen at the ends to pincer hands. His legs are grey and also short, with long black feet with two aqua toes on each. There was a bandage around Lunk's neck and his eyes are all derpy-looking.

Krog is mostly dark blue in color. His body and face act as one shape. He has two blue arms that widen at the end, with black pincer hands. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. His feet are angular shapes, black in the rear and grey in the front. He has two blue toes on each foot. He has a red tongue. He has six teeth on his bottom jaw, four pointing upwards and two bucked teeth. His top teeth are three sharp ones that point downwards. He has a single eye, which is in front of a pale blue circle with six blue jagged ice shards circling it. His teeth are broken and the shards circling his eye were cracked.

Chilbo is mainly blue in color. His body and face act as one shape. He has a slight overbite with two large teeth pointing downwards. The outsides of his body are darker blue. He has a dark blue protrusion jutting out of the base of his back. He has large dark blue arms that widen at the ends. He has two claws on each, black at the bottom and white at the tips. His legs are short with tall dark blue feet with a single light blue toe. He has a large icy brain on the top of his head. He has an eye on each side with thick black eyebrows. His claws are sharp like knives, his jaw is hanging and all messed up and his tongue, which is now sticking out, is now purple and bruised.

Snoof is mostly blue in color. His head is an upside down semicircle. He has a light blue rounded upper jaw with a dark blue lip. He has two bucked teeth in his upper jaw and lower jaw. He has a single eye on the top of his head with an aqua horn and a floating fez-like decoration. He has a long grey neck that connects to his body. His body is a thin blue rectangle with a light blue hump on top. His legs are short and bowed. His feet start out as small blue semicircles, and extend into light blue skates, with light blue points. His arms are blue with blue pincer hands. He has two exhaust pipes with blue tips that shoot out ice. His teeth are crooked, his mouth is leaking drool and his left arm is bandaged and in a cast.

Flurr: (confused) "Guys?"

The other Frosticons turned towards Flurr.

Zombie!Lunk (dry voice): "Hey look, guys. It's Flurr." (laughs and coughs)

Zombie!Chilbo (creepy tone): "Hey, Flurr, glad you could come and join us."

Flurr: (concerned/bored) "Guys, I already told you, I'm not doing a tribal Halloween group with you guys, so no thank you. I'm planning on going as a Snow King. And besides, the Cragsters already did their group; they're going as ghosts for Halloween just like Slasher is going as the ghost of his younger brother's evil personality. Even though you look like real zombies, you guys look ridiculous as fake zombies."

Zombie!Snoof (scratchy voice): "You mean ridiculously scary."

Flurr: "Nope. Just ridiculous."

Zombie!Krog (eerie tone): "Oh, that's too bad, Flurr."

Zombie!Lunk: "It would be a shame that we're gonna *coughing* eat your brains unless you *coughing* are one of us." (laughing)

Flurr: (confused) "Is this a joke?"

Zombie!Slumbo (zombified tone) "No, Flurr, it's not a joke. We're dead!"

Zombie!Snoof: "Or in this case, undead!" (lets out a creepy laughter as Krog laughs eerily, Chilbo laughs cheekily, Slumbo laughs maniacally and Lunk laughs mischievously)

Flurr: "Wait, you guys are..." (shocked) "Zombies!?"

Zombie!Krog: "Yeeeeessssss... Zooooooombiiiiiiiesssssss..."

Zombie!Chilbo: "You better run..."

Zombie!Slumbo: "Otherwise, Flurr, you'll be one of us forever!"

The five zombified Frosticons groaned and limped towards Flurr, making him nervous as he began to sweat in fear.

[Background music: Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts OST]

Cut to Flurr screaming and flying away from his undead tribemates as they went after him

Flurr (thinking): _'I've gotta warn the other Mixels.'_

But it was too late, he stopped when he saw Chomly, Jawg and the Munchos as zombies along with the other Mixels (except for Gobba, Slasher, Krader, Seismo and Shuff) as zombies. The Infernites' flames were sickly green, the Glowkies eyes were glowing ghostly white without pupils and wore ghostly white torn-up performance outfits, the Electroids had bolts on their heads, the Spikels' spikes were razor sharp, the Glorp Corp were drooling slime, the Flexers' rubber parts were twisted, the Wiztastics wore ash grey torn-up cloaks (especially Magnifo with his outfit grey and torn-up), the Orbitons were messed up (not to mention that Niksput's wings were broken), the Klinkers were rusting, the Lixers' tongues were sticking out and the Weldos looked beaten-up. Even the undead Frosticons had made it. This made Flurr frightened.

Flurr (speaking): "Oh schnixel! I'm stuck in a zombie apocalypse! All alone!"

Voice (off-screen): "You are not alone, you're with a dead Mixel now."

Flurr turned around and saw someone behind him, it was Slasher. He is ghostly white with hints of teal, the pupils of his eyes are light teal and the whiteness of the eyes are dark teal, he has teal chains all over his body (there's even a teal chainball on his left ankle), his outfit is a shirt similar to the Meistro's shirt from Michael Jackson's Ghosts and dark teal pants, his feet are teal with white toenails and he was glowing a ghostly white aura. Along him are Krader (Slasher's younger brother and leader of the Cragsters), Seismo and Shuff.

Krader is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each side. He has a dark grey tapering body, that houses two small black legs. His feet are black and wide at the ends, with gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is small and grey, which tapers out into a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back.

Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey unibrow covering the top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Covering his mouth, he has a big, toothless jaw that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold.

Shuff is mostly grey in color. His body and head are one connected roundish shape. He has an eye on each side of his face and three fangs that point upwards from his mouth. He has a gold gemstone that sticks out of his head like a crown. His body has a noticeably rocky texture to it. His arms are black and widen at the ends. His hands are also black and pincer-like. His legs are short and black, and connect to boot-like feet. Both feet are grey and gold, but the colors are placed on random areas on them.

Just like Slasher, the three Cragsters are all ghostly white with hints of teal, the pupils of their eyes are light teal and the whiteness of the eyes are dark teal, they have teal chains all over their body and they were each glowing a ghostly white aura. The also have ghostly light teal tails with chainballs on the tips and ghostly white robes that their torsos and arms.

Flurr: (spooked) "Guys, don't scare me like that?" (confused) "Hey, are you zombies like them or just real ghosts? Or are these costumes fake?"

[SFX: Chain Rattling]

Ghost!Slasher: (tuts and wags his finger) "Flurr, Flurr, Flurr. Twas a shame you don't believe in ghosts or zombies."

[SFX: Chain Rattling]

Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: (similarly tut and wag their fingers) "Flurr, Flurr, Flurr."

Flurr: "What do you mean I don't believe in ghosts?"

Ghost!Krader: Since our mysterious untimely deaths during zombie apocalypse, we spirits doomed to haunt Mixel Land, looking for somemixel to terrorize and haunt for all eternity!"

Ghost!Slasher: (to Krader) "Thank you, brother."

Ghost!Krader: (to Slasher) "Anytime." (to Flurr) "Now we haunt you!"

Ghost!Shuff: (to Krader, Slasher and Seismo) "Maybe we play with him."

Ghost!Seismo: (to Krader, Slasher and Shuff) "Or maybe we make him join the undead."

This made Flurr frightened.

Ghost!Slasher: (pulls out an evil smile) "Good idea, guys. He'll be our new puppet." (to Flurr) "Just like we did to Gobba when we turned him into a zombie." (he and the ghostly Cragsters laughed maniacally)

While the ghosts were laughing, a silhouette of Gobba appeared from the darkness along with the life-sized marionette versions of Slasher, Krader, Seismo and Shuff in their ghost forms.

Flurr: (confused) "Gobba?"

[Music fades away/Background music: Dramatic Chipmunk]

The silhouette went closer and revealed himself to be Gobba as a zombie with dirty greenish skin, sky blue eyes with light yellow in the whites, black circles around the eyes with blackish eyelids, black liquid pouring down his eyes, light yellow partly decaying teeth and stitches all over his body, much to both Flurr's dismay and horror.

[SFX: Scream 7: Three Screams, Exterior Close Perspective]

Flurr: (gasps in horror) "Gobba!"

[Song: Thriller - Michael Jackson (song continues with an instrumental break/dance number)]

And that's not the worst part; before the song starts, Slasher, Krader, Seismo and Shuff grab a pair of marionette controllers with transparent ghostly strings started to make the their puppet versions, Gobba and the other zombified Mixels dance "Thriller" like puppets. The ghost Cragsters controlled their "puppets" as all the zombies and their marionettes begin to dance with Gobba up front. To make matters worse, Flurr, not a zombie but still affected, ends up dancing once more out of control against his will by the phantom puppet strings as if he was a puppet.

Flurr: (horrified) "Oh no! Not this! Not dancing!"

Then, Flurr whimpers in terror as he dance with the zombies in one creepy dance number.

Flurr: (glares at the ghosts) "All right, enough!"

The Frosticon tries to walk away, only to keep as he kept on dancing. The "puppets" kept dancing in a zombie-like tone.

[Song then switches with Gobba (along the zombies) singing the song]

Gobba soon did a spin while singing once more.

Zombie!Gobba: _**'Cause it's a thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**_

 _ **You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **You're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller**_

 _ **Thriller, here tonight**_

 _ **Your brain may say it's wrong but…**_

Ghosts (off-screen) and Zombies: _**In your heart you know it's right**_

Zombie!Gobba: **_To love a thriller, thriller night_**

(Zombie:Scorpi **_Oooh-ooooh_** )

 _ **You're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller**_

 _ **Thriller, thriller night**_

Flurr: (irritated) Cut it out, you guys!"

Flurr tries to walk away, but he is stuck and kept on dancing to the song.

 _ **There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl**_

(Ghosts (off-screen) and Zombies: **_Thriller, thriller night_** )

 _ **Oooh-ooooh**_

 _ **Try running for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

The ghost Cragsters laughed maniacally as kept controlling the puppets.

 _ **That it's a thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

Jawg then jumped in in front of Gobba.

Zombie!Jawg: _**Thriller!**_

Jawg rans back to his spot as Gobba kept singing.

Zombie!Gobba: _**Thriller night**_

 _ **So let me hold you tight and share a**_

Zombie!Globert: _**Killer!**_

Zombie! Dribbal: _**Diller!**_

Zombie!Zorch: _**Chiller!**_

Zombie!Nurp: _**Thriller!**_

Zombie!Gobba: _**Here tonight**_

 _ **'Cause it's a thriller, thriller night**_

 _ **Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

(Ghosts (off-screen) and Zombies: **_Thriller, thriller night_** )

 _ **Oooh-ooooh**_

 _ **So let me hold you tight and share a**_

(Zombies: _**Killer, thriller**_ )

 _ **Tonight, yeah**_

[Song switches to the instrumental version]

Having enough, Flurr manages to escape from the ghostly puppet strings and headed back to the Frozen Volcanoes by flying. The Gobba, ghost Cragsters and the other zombified Mixels watched Flurr leave in dismay.

Ghost!Slasher: "Such a shame he had to leave already."

Zombie!Gobba (scratchy tone): "What do we do now?"

Ghost!Slasher: "Patience, Gobba, let's pay our friend, Flurr a visit." (pulls out a ghostly Cragster cubit that is white and teal)

[Song ends/Background music: Hostile Guest - Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector OST]

Cut to Flurr, who is flying away.

Flurr: (screaming) "For the love of Maximum Mixel! Make it stop! I'm gonna have nightmares from evil ghostly puppet masters and singing and dancing zombies!" (shutters) "I'm going to be sore in the morning."

Without warning, he felt like he was punched in the stomach and fell off-screen as a giant ghostly figure materialized, floating in midair; it was the Cragsters Max as a ghost.

Ghost!Cragsters Max: "Me sorry, Flurr, but it hurt you more than it hurt me."

Flurr then fell on the grounds of Mixel Cemetery and got up as he heard groaning, making him turned to see the zombified Mixels limping towards Flurr as if they all look brain hungry.

Flurr: (nervous) "Uh-oh. Guys, come on. This is a joke right? Gobba, guys!" (sweatdrops)

Much to his horror, Flurr saw that they aren't joking! They are really zombies out to get him!

Flurr: "Guys, what are you doing?!"

Ghost!Slasher (off-screen): "It's too late, Flurr."

Slasher materialized next to Flurr and Cragsters Max materialized behind the two as the Max's ghostly chains were wrapped around Flurr.

Ghost!Slasher: "You're one of the undead now..."

Ghost!Cragsters Max: "Forever!" (eerie laughter)

Zombies: (zombified groaning) "Oooone of usssss... Oooone of usssss... Oooone of usssss..." (chanting repeatedly)

Scarred for life, the gothic Frosticon can only scream as Gobba got him in his face and let out a zombie "Agahagahgagah!" as a blue mist fills the scene until...

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops/Background music: Quest Success - Calling All Mixels Soundtrack]

[SFX: Poof, Sparkles]

All except Flurr: "SURPRISE!"

Turns out the zombified Mixels turned out to be Mixels dressed as zombies, Slasher's ghost form turned out to be him in his normal attire, the ghostly Cragsters Max turned out to be Krader, Seismo and Shuff wearing ghost costumes, the chains that tied Flurr up were actually rope and all of that was just a big Halloween trick caused by Slasher, Gobba and Magnifo since he and the Wiztastics casted a spell on themselves and the others (except for Flurr).

All except Flurr: "Happy early Halloween, Flurr!"

Gobba: "It's midnight!"

Slasher: "Which means it's my Birthday!"

Flurr: "I don't believe it! That was a Halloween trick!"

Kraw: "What's wrong, Flurr? I thought you like Halloween!"

Flurr: "I do. I didn't know you would all be involved in this Halloween trick."

Niksput: "Relax, Flurr, you need to be cool."

Flain: "Yeah. I really appreciated this trick, though this odd musical number has gotten mixed up."

Gox: "Not to mention the Cragsters made us dance and treat us like puppets."

Krader: "Hey, we said we sorry, okay, Gox?"

Seismo and Shuff: "Yeah."

Globert: "Well I love musical numbers. Hit it, fellas!" (singing voice) _"Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah."_

[Song: Hot Feet - Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2; performed by Flurr and Gobba (feat. Globert)]

Then, Globert grabs a top hat and cane as music starts.

Globert: **_Hot feet_**

The Fang Gangster and Frosticon began to dance as they sing.

Gobba: _**Hot feet**_

 _ **Fire in the middle**_

Flurr: _**Hot feet**_

Gobba: _**Hot feet**_

 _ **Warm as the griddle**_

 _ **Hot feet sizzlin' through, oh**_

 _ **What will I do?**_

 _ **Like skiddily bop, bop,**_

 _ **Hot feet**_

Flurr: _**Hot feet**_

 _ **Stingin' like a busy bee**_

Gobba: _**Hot feet**_

Flurr and Gobba: _**Drop feet**_

 _ **Smokin' like a chimney**_

Top hats and canes magically appear thanks to Magnifo.

 _ **Hot feet**_

 _ **Burns heavily**_

 _ **Nearly makes a furnace out of me!**_

 _ **I wanna be hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot**_

 _ **Hot feet!**_

[Song repeats; performed by all the Mixels]

The song repeats as every else joined in.

Globert: _**Hot feet**_

Spugg: (barks twice)

Slasher: _**Fire in the middle**_

Gobba: _**Hot feet**_

Spugg: (barks twice)

Flurr: _**Warm as a griddle**_

Krader, Seismo and Shuff: _**Hot feet**_

All Mixels: _**Hot feet**_

 _ **Sizzlin' through,**_

 _ **Oh, what will I do?**_

 _ **Like skiddily bop, bop, bop!**_

 _ **I wanna be hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot,**_

 _ **Hot feet!**_

[Background music: Psycho The Murder (Shower Scene Theme) - Bernard Herrmann]

[SFX: Thunderstorm]

Suddenly, they heard a familiar yet eerie voice.

Evil voice (off-screen): _"Boo!"_

This made the Mixels scream and run out scared.

Gobba: (to Slasher) "Thank you."

Flurr: (to Slasher) "We had a lovely evening."

Burnard: "This is messed up!"

Globert: (to Slasher and the Cragsters) "It's been real, Cragsters. Happy Halloween."

All the Mixels ran away, including Flurr, Tungster, Mesmo, Niksput, Slusho and the Glowkies flew away and Slasher, Krader, Seismo and Shuff digged away.

[Music fades and ends/No music]

[SFX: Thunder]

As the Mixels ran away in fright, the thunder died down a bit as the ghost of a familiar enemy materialized and let out an evil laugh.

Ghost!Major Nixel: "I have scared off all the Mixels! I told those miserable Mixels I'll get all of them! Those fools haven't seen the last of me!"

The ghost of Major Nixel lets out a Vincent Price Thriller laugh and disappears as his evil laughter echos off-screen.

* * *

Well, that ends our thrilling tale. This story is inspired by Michael Jackson's Thriller, Shrek's Thriller Night, Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and Psycho.

Happy (early) Halloween!


End file.
